Digimon Adventure: A Different Story
by CresantShooter123
Summary: This is Digimon Adventure with a little twist. Another girl is with the Digidestined from the start and a Kari's best friend joins with her. This'll probably lead to some pretty different, strange, new scenes. Enjoy!
1. And So It Begins

The Earth was spinning in space.

"That's home. Planet Earth. But I'm not sure that's where I am right now."

Zooms in on an arid, desert-like landscpe, barren except for a few stubborn green stalks.

"Okay, let me back up a little. It all began when the climate went completely out of control. The rainforest dried out, and other places got totally flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce."

A coastal town was buried under a huge wave of light brown water. Then, on a street corner, people were huddling inside their winter coats.

"And get this: places that were normally blazing hot in the summer, got super cold."

At the edge of a forest at the foot of towering mountains, tents were set up, and children strolled around them.

"At the time, I didn't know any of this was going on, because I was at camp. All of the other campers were, you know, goofing off and hanging out. Me? I was enjoying the summer sun while... uh, going over my multiplication tables."

A young boy was lying on a tree branch, snoring. From the bright blue sky, a snowflake fell.

"That is, until it started to snow. In the middle of July! Totally freaky. And it gets weirder. You won't believe what happened to me and seven other kids. Oh, by the way, my name's Tai."

The boy's full name is Taichi "TAI" Kamiya.

"This is Sora. She's okay, for a girl."

A girl was introduced as Sora Takenouchi.

"And Matt. Matt's too cool. Just look at that haircut!"

The blonde-haired boy's name was Yamato "MATT" Ishida.

"And this little kid is Izzy. He should have gone to computer camp."

The boy sitting inside with the laptop was Koushiro "IZZY" Izumi.

"That's Mimi. I bet you can guess her favorite color on the first try."

A pretty girl wearing an outfit that was almost entirely pink was introduced as Mimi Tachikawa.

"T.K. is Matt's dopey little brother."

A boy, younger than the others was on his knees in the grass. His name was Takeru "T.K." Takaishi.

"This is Sakura. She's sorta like a mix between Sora and Mimi, personality wise anyway"

A girl, about the same height as Sora, had black hair and green eyes. She was wearing grey shorts, a baby blue top, red and white deck shoes and a dark red, unzipped jacket. She was sitting near Izzy, sketching the camp. She was introduced as Sakura Dream.

"Oh, and this is Joe. But don't ever scare him. He'd probably wet his pants."

A tall boy with glasses was named Joe Kido.

"So there we were at camp, when suddenly this huge blizzard came out of nowhere! Needless to say, the canoe races were canceled..."

"So let's have toboggan races instead!" Tai exclaimed

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" T.K. laughed

"Hey, T.K.! Be careful. Slow down!" Matt called

"Brrr! It is freezing. And I didn't bring a jacket." Sora shivered

"This'll be beautiful to sketch!" Sakura said happily, whilst pulling out her sketch book and sitting down in the snow

"Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But this is even worse!" Joe exclaimed

"Ahh! Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Mimi sighed

As the other kids ran outside to play, Izzy was in the cabin fiddling with his laptop.

"Still not working. Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection." Izzy groaned

"Hey, what's your name...Izzy! Come on out here, you gotta see this!" Tai called

A dramatic light show was playing out across the sky. The kids sighed in awe.

"Woah" Sakura gasped

"It's beautiful. Magical even." Mimi said

"Yeah." Tai agreed

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy asked

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora suggested

"You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible. You see that's in Alaska. We're way too far south." Izzy stated

"Tell that to the snow." Sora retorted

"I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia." Joe said

"You're exaggerating" Sakura sighed

"And miss this? The sky is like, short-circuiting!" Matt added

"Hey, what's that?" Tai asked

A circle of green light appeared in the sky, then shot out beams of light at each of the eight children. They gasped as the beams came right for them.

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" Mimi wondered

The beams of light landed with explosions of snow at their feet.

"Everyone, are you alright?" Sora asked

"We're still here." Matt answered

"Never better" Sakura added

"That was scary." Mimi said

"What- What was it?" Joe asked

"Meteors? Okay, so it's not meteors." Izzy suggested

From the holes the beams dug in the snow, objects surrounded in light floated up to each of the children. They each grabbed one out of the air and looked at the devices now in their hands.

"What are these?" Sora asked

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus." Izzy thought

"They're strange, that's for sure" Sakura said

"No instructions?" Joe asked

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" Tai exclaimed

Out of nowhere, a huge wave swelled over their heads. The wall of water picked them up, and sent them down a seemingly endless hole, lights of every color flashing as they fell, screaming.

"I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp!" Mimi screamed

Much later, an unconcious Tai heard a voice calling to him.

"Tai. Yoo-hoo, Tai." The voice called

"Yeah, I'm okay..." Tai mumbled

Tai opened his eyes to see a head with large eyes, long ears and jagged teeth sitting on his chest. He blinked at the creature, then yelled, throwing himself away from it.

"That is the last time I eat camp food!" Tai exclaimed

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!" The creature bounced up and down happily.

"Just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots?" Tai said

"Everything's gonna be alright now, Tai. I've been waiting for you." The creature said

"Waiting for me?" Tai asked

"My name's Koromon. And we're partners!" The creature stated

"Koromon? That means... talking head?" Tai asked

"Hmm. It means brave little warrior. And don't forget it, Tai!" Koromon corrected

"So what did you mean you've been waiting for me? And how did you know my name?" Tai quizzed

"Tai?" A voice asked

"Hmm? Izzy, that you?" Tai called

"It's me. And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere." Izzy said

"It is me, Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?" The creature joked

"Another one? What are they?" Tai asked

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does, actually." The creature introduced

"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual lifeform. I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure." Izzy stated

"Y'think? It's weird." Tai said

"The vegetation is lush, but the soil appears rather common." Izzy noted

"Nothing is common in DigiWorld." Motimon corrected

"That's right, Tai. You're in the DigiWorld!" Koromon said

"And just where is the DigiWorld?" Tai asked

"I don't care so much about where it is. I wanna know what it is!" Izzy said

"Guess I'll just take a look around for myself." Tai said

Tai climbed a tree and peered around with a telescope from his pocket.

"The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean! And I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmmm. Something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much." Tai stated

"Hey, Tai. What do you see?" Koromon asked

"Nothing I recognize. Huh? Wait, what's that?" Tai wondered

Through his lens, Tai spotted a flying red insect monster, screeching as it flew toward them.

"Look at that. It's some sort of giant red beetle! And it's flying right at us!" Tai warned

The beetle monster swooped at the tree where Tai and Koromon were sitting, and took the whole top of it off as it passed.

"I can't watch. That is one seriously bad digimon, even when he's in a good mood!" Motimon said, covering his eyes

"That's just great." Izzy said sarcastically

"Watch out! His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything!" Koromon said

"Well, he's a gardener!" Tai yelled

With the Kuwagamon flying at the tree Tai was in, Koromon leapt off the branch toward the monster, blowing bubbles that annoy the much larger digimon just enough to make him miss Tai, merely knocking him to the ground. Izzy rushed up to Tai.

"Tai, you okay?" Izzy asked

"Well, I have had better days." Tai answered, irritated

Koromon fell from the sky and crashed to the ground.

"Little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size! What's your name? Koromon?" Tai checked he got the name right

"That's me." Koromon answered

"You're pretty brave. For a little guy. I'm impressed." Tai complemented

"It was nothing." Koromon blushed

"Ah, Tai, he's heading this way again!" Izzy exclaimed

"Oh dear, oh dear! Quickly, everyone, this way." Koromon directed

"Come on!" Tai yelled

"Hurry up! For having two long legs, you boys are awfully slow! Inside this tree!" Motimon said

Motimon jumped into a nearby tree, disappearing from sight. Izzy and Tai, holding Koromon, stared, then jumped in after him. Inside the tree were smooth, rounded walls of metal all the way to the top, where the blue sky was visible.

"Whoa... What kind of tree is this?" Izzy asked

"It's a hiding tree, silly." Motimon answered

"Quiet now. Don't make a sound." Koromon ordered

Finally, the monster's shrieking subsided, and from outside the tree, they hear a different voice.

"All clear! No need to hide anymore." The voice called

"Sora!" Tai exclaimed

"You can come out now." Sora smiled

"Uh, we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug. Huh?" Tai lied

Beside Sora was another little pink ball, this one with numerous legs and what looked like flower petals on top of its head.

"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome." The creature smiled

"Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon. My own personal something-or-other." Sora introduced

"Looks kinda like a radish." Tai commented

"Must be another one of them. Like the other... whatever they are." Izzy said

As they watched, a four-legged light pink creature ran in front of them.

"They're popping up everywhere." Izzy stated

"Hello, I am Tokomon. Hey, T.K., over here!" The creature directed

"Coming! Tokomon, there you are!" T.K. laughed

Laughing, T.K. came running out of the bushes to Tokomon, followed by Matt, who was holding an orange, legless creature with a long horn on its head.

"T.K.!" Matt called

"Hey, Matt, you too?" Tai asked

"Yeah, I'm here too." Matt answered

"No, I meant that! Under your arm!" Tai exclaimed

"Oh, this guy? Yeah, well..." Matt started

"Hello. You appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you." The creature finished

T.K. and Tokomon were clearly already quite fond of each other. They were laughing and hugging, when from the bushes around them, they could hear Joe screaming. Then he appeared, running out of the forest, followed by a flying creature that vaguely resembled a seal, only with two flippers, and a bright orange lock of hair.

"Help! Ahhhh!" Joe wailed

"Joe?" Tai asked

"Help me! This thing, this thing... It won't leave me alone!" Joe screamed

"Hey, who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon." The creature introduced

Joe screamed some more as Bukamon, perched on his shoulder, laughed.

"Wha- What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there? They're- They're everywhere! What are they?" Joe asked

"We're digimon. Digital monsters." The six creatures said in unison

"Digital monsters?" Tai asked

"Yeah, digimon." All six Digimon said again

"We're not just digital monsters. We're much more than that. We're... kinda cute." Koromon started

"And very loyal." Tsunomon added

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon said

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motion added

"We can be funny. Ha!" Bukamon laughed

"And adorable." Tokomon finished

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora." Tai started

"Nice place you got here. Except the bugs." Sora conplemented

"And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt." Tai said

"No autographs, please." Matt said, rather big headed

"And this is Joe." Tai introduced

"I'd shake hands, if you had any." Joe joked

"Izzy here's our computer expert." Tai said

"Do you have interent access?" Izzy asked

"And last but not least, this little guy is..." Tai started

"T.K. Call me T.K. And I'm not as small as I look." T.K. finished

"There now. Is that everybody?" Tai wondered

"Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked

"Now, now. Her name is Mimi." Tai corrected

"But what about the girl in shorts?" T.K. asked

"You mean Sakura" Matt said

"Well, perhaps they're off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike." Izzy suggested

"Aah! Somebody help us!" Mimi screamed

"Come on!" Tai commanded

"Okay, so they're not picking flowers." Izzy stated

"Mimi, Sakura, where are you?" Tai called

The group ran into a clearing in time to see Mimi and Sakura run into it from the other side, screaming, and followed by two identical leafy-looking digimon with four short legs.

"There they are!" Sora said

"Mimi, Sakura, it's okay!" Tai yelled

Tai and the others stop short when they realize that the girls weren't running from the small digimon with them, but from the giant red beetle that was coming out of the forest after the two.

"It's that big bug again!" Tai exclaimed

The Kuwagamon dived low over them once, then flew off. Mimi and Sakura were kneeling on the ground, and next to them were thier digimon.

"Girls, are you alright?" The digimon asked

"I think so." They both answered

"Don't worry. The Tanemon twins are here to protect you." The Digimon reassured

"It's okay now." Sora said sweetly

"Oh, Sora!" Mimi cried

"This is why I've never been good in gym class!" Sakura said, literally breathless

"Watch it, here he comes!" Tai warned

"Run!" Sora yelled

The Kuwagamon flew behind the fleeing kids and digimon, tearing up treetops, and shrieking as he went.

"Down!" Matt commanded

Everyone hit the ground, and the flying beetle swooped, but missed them.

"Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!" Joe moaned

"Here he comes again!" Mimi's Tanemon yelled

"Okay, that does it! No more running away!" Tai exclaimed

"What else can we do?" Sora asked

"She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing." Matt said

"And not win, anyway." Izzy added

The group continued running, until the path they were on lead to a cliff. They stopped short.

"Great. Anybody bring a helicopter?" Matt asked, rhetorically

"No! I have a random aeroplane in my pocket!" Sakura said sarcastically

"Are you always this sarcastic?" Her Tanemon asked

Tai went to the edge and looked down.

"Be careful, Tai!" Sora yelled

"There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way." Tai said

"Another way... where?" Sora asked

Suddenly, the Kuwagamon burst from the bushes behind them, and soared out over the cliff, turning back for another swipe.

"Watch out, Tai!" Sora warned

"Here I go!" Koromon yelled

Tai ran from the monster, and Koromon leapt over him to face the attacking insect. He blew some bubbles at it, but Kuwagamon was barely bothered by them.]

"Not again!" Tai exclaimed

"Digimon, attack!" Yokomon screamed

All of the kids' digimon leapt into the air, blowing bubbles in the Kuwagamon's face. The flying creature was blinded, and crashed into a stand of forest trees.

All of the digimon were lying on the rock of the cliff, eyes closed.

"Yokomon!" Sora yelled

"Koromon! Are you crazy!? Why'd you do it!?" Tai asked

"Sorry... It's just... I'm trying to make a good impression..." Koromon smiled, weakly

"Crazy guy..." Tai sighed

All the kids ran up to their injured digimon.

"Yokomon..." Sora said

"Tanemon, speak to me." Mimi whisper-said

"They must be programmed for courage..." Izzy said

"Tanemon, come on! Open your eyes" Sakura exclaimed

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" T.K asked

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up!" Matt cried

"Bukamon, wake up! Huh!? Oh, no!" Joe said

From the forest, the kids heard the screech of the Kuwagamon again. It emerged from the trees, clashing its pincers.

"Get back!" Matt yelled

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora sighed

"Me too! I guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai said

"Ugh... I knew I should've brought my bug spray..." Matt groaned

"Okay, get ready to run!" Tai suggested

"No, we fight! That's right! It's the only way! Stand and fight!" Koromon said

"Give it up! Will ya!?" Tai exclaimed

"No! Koromon's right! It's time that we showed what we're made of!" Motimon said

"No! Don't!" Izzy commanded

"They're right!" Bokomon agreed

"No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon!" Sora cried

"You can't be serious Tanemon!" Sakura said

Tanemon nodded "well I am!"

"We can do it! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsunomon yelled

"Yes! We can do it! We can do it!" Tokomon said

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Bukamon struggled

"Tanemon!? You too!?" Mimi asked

"Uh-huh!" Tanemon answered

"I'm sorry, Tai! Let's go!" Koromon said

All the digimon flew from the kids' arms and rushed for the Kuwagamon.

"Come on, Digimon!" Koromon commanded

"It's useless! Yokomon!" Sora said

"Don't go! Motimon!" Izzy exclaimed

"No! Wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!" Matt cried

"Don't go!" T.K yelled

"Eaaaah!" Tokomon screamed

"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!" Joe cried

"Tanemon! Be careful!" Mimi called

"Stop! Tanemon!" Sakura yelled

"No! Don't! Koromon! Come back!" Tai exclaimed

As the digimon rushed at the giant monster, the kids' digital gadgets glowed. A spiral formed in the air, and beams of light came down to land on the digimon.

"Koromon, digvolve to... Agumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to... Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to... Palmon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to... Floramon!"

Suddenly, in the place of the tiny friends the kids had met, were larger, more grown-up looking digimon.

"What in the- Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?" Sora asked

"They're... bigger." Tai said

The eight digimon leapt at the Kuwagamon, but were easily thrown to the ground.

"Alright, then, you asked for it!" Agumon said

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled

Long vines sprung from Palmon's hands, wrapping themselves around the insect digimon, making it unable to fly away.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon exclaimed

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon said

"Rain of Pollen!" Floramon yelled

Patamon's blasting bubble, Tentomon's shock of electricity and Floramon's Pollen made Kuwagamon step back. When he put down his foot, Gomamon was underneath, causing the beetle digimon to fall to his knees.

"Stand back, everyone! Pepper breath!" Agumon exclaimed

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon said

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled

Agumon's fireball, Gabumon's blast of blue energy, and Biyomon's whirlwind hit Kuwagamon dead-on, enraging him.

"Now, all together!" Agumon commanded

The combined force of the eight smaller digimons' attacks were enough to defeat Kuwagamon, who fell backward into the forest. The kids looked on, amazed.

"They made vapor-ware out of him." Izzy stated

"Amazing!" Tai said

"Told you we could do it!" Agumon cheered

The digimon ran, smiling, back to the kids, who laughed with joy.

"Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it, you did it!" Tai exclaimed happily

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty "wizarred", huh?" Tentomon said

From within the forest, the Kuwagamon screamed.

"Watch out!" Sora yelled

"Huh?" Tai questioned

Tai and Agumon ran back to the others as Kuwagamon buried his pincers in the ground where they had been standing.

"I guess we celebrated too soon!" Tai exclaimed

The ground cracked where Kuwagamon's pincers were embedded in the rock, and the edge of the cliff, with the kids and their digimon on it, broke off and began to fall. The group tumbled down toward the valley below.

"So, just when we made some pretty cool friends, we all take a plunge. Never to see each other again? I don't think so. But find out for yourself next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters."


	2. The Birth Of Greymon

The kids and their digimon were falling from the cliff through the air.

"Sora!" Biyomon screamed

"Izzy!" Tentomon exclaimed

"T.K.!" Patamon called

The three flying digimon desperately grabbed onto their human friends and fly hard to keep them from falling, but the combined weight was too much, and they all continue falling. Palmon, holding tightly to Mimi, whiped out a Poison Ivy attack, clinging to a rock jutting from the cliff face. The rock came loose from the wall, and followed Palmon and Mimi as they fell. Gomamon and Joe were the first to hit the water below.

"Fish net!" Gomamon exclaimed

Around Gomamon, hundreds of fish surfaced and swam together, forming a floating raft which picked Joe out of the water and catched the others as they land.

"Wow. This is some ride." Tai said

"These guys are softer than I thought fish would be" Sakura added

"What? Hey, look out!" Matt warned

From far above them, the Kuwagamon fell from the cliff as well, and took a large part of the rocky edge with him. The kids screamed as the boulders and the larger digimon fell toward them.

"Look out!" Gomamon yelled

The fish raft moved faster, and the beetle monster and the boulders splasher into the water behind them. The impact sent huge waves at the raft, and the kids and their digimon hung on, screaming. The group rested on the beach, safe at last.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." Matt said

"Yeah, because I always scream in terror when I'm not worried" Sakura laughed

"Well, what was that? A floating fish market?" Joe asked

"Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha! I'm kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift." Gomamon answered

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood! Thank you! Uh, I guess it's not Bukamon?" Joe said

"Gomamon, now." Gomamon smiled

"Gomamon, hmm." Joe thought

"And I guess that you're not Tokomon, are you?" T.K. asked

"Mm mm! Now I'm Patamon." Patamon answered

"It's all because we digivolved." Agumon and Floramon explained together

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." Tai said

"So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy added

"Right! All of us digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon." Tentomon said

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." Biyomon smiled

"I used to be Tanemon, now I'm Floramon!" Floramon said happily

"First, I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon." Gabumon said

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." Palmon said

"And me, I was Koromon. I digivolved into Agumon." Agumon finished

"Mmm hmmm. When you digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still digimon?" Tai asked

"Digimon. But I needed your help, Tai." Agumon answered

"Me? For what?"

"You see, digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon explained

"Really?" Tai said

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora said

"Sure don't." Biyomon smiled

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked

"Even we don't know everything." Ten to on answered

"Thanks for my magical power!" Palmon said

"The whole thing makes my head spinny." Mimi stated

"Well I suppose sharing my energy isn't all bad" Sakura said

"Course not! Its because of you that I'm Floramon now" Floramon smiled

"So, I help you change! That is so cool!" T.K. exclaimed

"Yep, sure is." Patamon agreed

"My folks warned me about strangers." Joe said

"I'm not a stranger, Joe. I'm your friend for life!" Gomamon laughed

"Hm."

"Okay, come on! What are we going to do?" Matt asked

"Look for food?" Sakura suggested

"If only there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police, or fire department, or my mother." Joe said

"Why would we call your mother?" Sakura mumbled

"But we don't even know where we are!" Tai exclaimed

"But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain!" Sora said

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt said

"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are." Joe said

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here!" Matt exclaimed

"Matt's right. But without a compass, we don't even know which way is north." Izzy stated

"Wait, I do." Tentomon said

"Well, which way is it?" Izzy asked

"It's the opposite of south." Tentomon answered

"Uh." Izzy paused

"Well he is right" Sakura and Floramon giggled

"I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking." Joe said

"Y'know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place." Sora said

"Wait. Are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?" Mimi asked

"Yes indeedy!" Palmon answered

"Ick!" Mimi exclaimed

"Those monsters don't scare me!" Matt said

"Are there humans?" Tai asked

"Humans? Others like you?" Agumon asked

"Mmm hmmm." Tai nodded

"You're the first ever. There's never been anything but digimon." Agumon said

"Oh shouldnt we feel special" Sakura said sarcastically

"So, okay. You're all digimon. But what about these monsters? They're all digimon, too?" Tai asked

"It's creepy. And dangerous. And what happens when it gets dark?" Sora added

"Who says it ever gets dark here?" Matt said

"That phenomenon would be unnatural." Izzy stated

"And you call this natural?" Joe asked

"Well, we're not going to find out anything by sitting around here." Tai said

Tai started walking, followed by Agumon.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt asked

"Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean." Tai answered

"The ocean?" Matt questioned

"Yep. There might be a boat or something." Tai nodded

"Let's waterski home." Matt joked

"Ugh, funny." Sora said

"At a time like this, I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-" Joe started

"Hey, Joe! Everyone's leaving us!" Gomamon informed

Joe opened his eyes to see the others walking down the beach, and ran to catch up.

"Wait for me!" Joe yelled

"Well pay attention to your surrounding then" Sakura yelled back whilst laughing

All the kids were now walking along a riverbank, with green trees to their right, and Gomamon swimming in the water to their left.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora smiled

"Yeah, they're really different. And I just thought they were sub-tropical." Izzy said

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe complained

"Hey, Joe. Is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked

Gabumon laughed quietly.

"Aww, don't be mean" Sakura said, playfully punching both Matt and Gabumon

"Digital monsters. Exactly who came up with that name, anyhow?" Izzy asked

"Just call us digimon. We like that." Tentomon said

"I only ask because your composition isn't at all machine-like." Izzy stated

"Oh, really?" Tentomon said

Tentomon created a ball of electrical energy between his wings, causing Izzy to hold his hands up in front of his head in defense.

"Hey! Watch it!" Izzy exclaimed

"So, Patamon, can you really fly?" T.K. asked

"Of course!" Patamon smiled

Patamon lifted himself into the air, eyes closed tightly, as he flapped his little wings with all his might. Still, T.K.'s walking pace left him struggling to catch up.

"Wow, that's cool, but you're going the wrong way." T.K. said

"I'm faster than that. Watch!" Biyomon said

Biyomon and Patamon raced each other, as T.K. and Sora passed them on foot.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk? Huh?" Sora asked

"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?" Mimi asked

"It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon said

"Wow! Maybe you could let me work with it!" Mimi smiled

"Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?" Palmon asked

"Well, honestly, I've never really thought about it." Mimi answered

"Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is." Palmon stated

"I have a question, weren't you two twins? The same Digimon? How come you digivolve into different Digimon?" Sakura asked both Floramon and Palmon

"We may have been the same once" Palmon started

"But not all Digimon digivolve into the same thing, I had a different digivolution line to Palmon which means I am Floramon. Most plant Digimon start off as a Tanemon, not all though" Floramon finished

"Once I get back, this is gonna make one great story." Tai said

"Yep." Agumon nodded

"But, of course not a single soul will ever believe me." Tai said

" That Kuwagamon back there... he was huge." Izzy stated

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon said

" Ahh, nothing like the ocean." Gabumon smiked

" Ahh haa! Everybody in the water!" Gomamon yelled happily

"Hey, let's build a giant sandcastle!" T.K. smiled

" Oh, I forgot my bathing suit." Mimi pouted

"Wait a minute, listen! What's that?" Matt said

The group heard a ringing sound, and they look around for the source.

"A phone!" Tai exclaimed happily

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said

Sure enough, sitting along the beach was a row of evenly spaced telephone booths, looking quite out of place. The kids ran up to them.

" I told you! All we needed was a phone! We're saved!" Joe smiled

"But will it work? And why are there payphones on a beach?!" Sakura asked

Just as Tai opened the door to the first booth, the ringing suddenly stoped.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon asked

"Wrong number?" Tai suggested

" Well, that's bizarre." Sora said

" My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths out as a trap." Izzy theorised

"If we can find a place that delivers, let's order pizza!" Matt smiled

"What is with people and pizza?" Sakura mumbled, walking away to sit by the cliff, Floramon following

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me." Mimi said

"The question is, what are these doing here at the beach?" Sora asked

'I did say that a few seconds ago but whatever' Sakura thought, looking over to Floramon who smiled

"So people can call their parents for a ride home!" Joe suggested

" Parents? What exactly is a parents?" Gomamon asked

" That's it. I'm outta here." Joe said

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked

"Why?" Izzy asked

"Obviously, I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help." Tai answered

" Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here." Izzy said, handing Tai the phone card

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots!" T.K. said

" I'm calling Daddy!" Mimi cheered

T.K. and Mimi ran to the phones as Tai inserted the card in his phone.

"I'm hooking up to the internet." Izzy decided

"I'm calling collect." Matt exclaimed

"Dibs on booth four!" Sora said

"Hey guys, wait for me! Come on!" Joe yelled

"Are you okay Sakura?" Floramon asked

"I'm fine Floramon" Sakura answered

"You don't look it"

"Okay, maybe I'm a little hungry and feel slightly left out"

"Well we can go get some food and I'll talk with some of the others later about listening to you. By the way, have you done this before? You seem to know an awful lot about surviving in these situations"

"Okay and no, I haven't come to the digital world before now but last year I went on a walkabout with my dad in Australia"

Floramon smiled "let's go find that food then, if we find any fruit I can turn it into juice or soup"

"You're one useful little flower aren't you" Sakura smiled back, standing up

The two stood and began climbing the cliff, when they got to the top they started to walk into the forest with no-one but Izzy really noticing their disappearance

"Hello? Hey Mom, it's me!" Tai said

"At the tone the time will be exactly forty-five miles per hour. And ninety seconds." An operator's voice spoke

"Something's wrong, or Mom's flipped." Tai stated

Mimi listened to her telephone as Palmon watched.

" Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream." Another operator said

" What do you wear for that?" Mimi asked

Matt and T.K. listened to the operator in the next booth over.

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up and don't call back." The voice said

"What planet did I dial?" Matt asked

" I'm telling you. It's a twisted alien joke." Izzy said

" Why don't you try that one over there?" Tentomon suggested

" I don't think it's any better." Biyomon said

"No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up and have a nice day." Ann operator stated

Sora hung up her receiver and crossed her arms.

"Huh."

"Any luck?" Tai asked

"No." Sora said shaking her head

"Weird. I got a strange feeling about this." Tai said

"Maybe this one will." Joe switched numbers

"To leave a message, press one now. To leave a fingerprint, press two now. Fifteen dollars for the next three minutes." The operator said

"Okay. Next one." Joe moved on

The others were relaxing on the beach, watching Joe continue to try the phone.

" Very curious. Does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asked

"Every single day." Tai stated

"No matter what number, or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work!" Matt said

"Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something." Tai decided

" Hey, wait a minute! Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might be able to call in to us." Matt said

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." Tai said

" I'm going to stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use a little rest." Matt noted

Tai looked over to where T.K., Mimi, Palmon and Patamon were sitting, looking utterly exhausted.]

"And I'm getting pretty hungry, too." Izzy added

"You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything all day. Okay, break time, everybody!" Tai exclaimed

"Ahh. Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is... huh? Is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp!" Sora said

"If we're going to be called everybody then we should at least have everybody here! Where's Sakura and Floramon?!" Patamon asked

"I saw them climb up this cliff and head into the jungle" Izzy stated

"And you didn't stop them?!" Sora exclaimed

"I didn't think it was such a big deal, I assume they're looking for food" Izzy defended

"What if that big bug finds em' again!" Tai said

"Sakura has Floramon she'll be fine" Izzy said

"I agree with Izzy, besides they know where we are so they'll be back before you know it" Matt said

"So everybody calm down and we can eat whilst we wait" Izzy concluded

Everyone sighed in defeat knowing Izzy was right. Besides Sakura seemed to know what she was doing.

Sora and Tai reached for their gadgets and examined them.

"I forgot all about these weird gizmos." Tai said

" If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade." Mimi said

" What are they, anyway?" T.K. asked

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt said

" If I could take mine apart..." Izzy muttered

Izzy's mutterings were interrupted by a rather loud growl of his stomach.

"Ummm... That is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished." He said

"Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've got." Sora said

"I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital camera. Oh, and I've got a small cell phone, too. Of course, not one of them's worked since we got here." Izzy added

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." Tai said

"And what do you have?" Izzy asked

" Uhh, let's see. There's my mini-telescope." Tai answered

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat, either." Matt said

"Hey, look at what I got. Check it out!" T.K. smiled

T.K. opened his backpack to reveal a stash of junk food.

"Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear, sweet Mimi?" Mimi said

"Ahh, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" T.K. smiked

"Forget it!" Matt said

" I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Tai said

" I'd settle for a small cow." Izzy added

"Mimi, what have you got in that big bag? Some hair brushes and make up?" Sora asked

"Uhh, well, let's take a look. Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff." Mimi said placing everything on the sand

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt asked

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides, it's broken." Mimi stated

"Well, so much for finding our way out of here." Tai complained

"Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Matt said

" That's true, or I guess we could barbecue some telephones." Sora joked

"Oh boy. Check out the genius. See? He's trying to call the telephone repair man because the telephones don't work. Problem is- Look! Joe's got the emergency food!" Tai exclaimed

The other kids turn to look at Joe, who was still trying the phones with a dogged determination, while Gomamon sat patiently. And on his shoulder they saw a bag with a red cross stitched onto it.

" No way!" Izzy said in disbelief

" Joe! Hey Joe! Look, you've got all the food!" Tai yelled

"Hey! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?" Joe complained

"But that bag-" Izzy started

" This? I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag!" Joe said

" Think he likes ya!" Palmon laughed

"No way!" Mimi denied

Joe carried the hefty bag over to where Mimi was sitting.

"Mimi, you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else for once! Take a little responsibility!" He said

" But - that bag's too heavy for me!" Mimi complained

"Listen, you never hear me complaining."

" Guys, guys! Listen, the most important thing now is that we've got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai said

"Uhh huh!" Sora agreed

"Okay, let's figure this out. There's eight people in the group including Sakura, times three days, times three meals, that comes to..." Joe mentally calculated

"Seventy-two meals." Izzy stated

"Uh, right. So, split evenly between us, we have uhh..."

"Enough food for three days."

" Right! Oh, exactly, I guess you knew that."

"But you guys, when you add in the digimon, we really only have enough for about half an hour and that includes saving some for Sakura and Floramon." Sora said

"Oh, that's right..." Joe sighed in defeat

"Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon said

"No need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon added

"You sure, Biyomon?" Sora asked

"Oh, absolutely! We can do alright for ourselves." Biyomon answered

"Okay. Now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the seven people here and save a bit for Sakura." Joe said

"This is great. I could eat a dozen of these!" Tai and Agumon were off to the side of the group, stuffing their faces.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Joe asked

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining." Tai said sarcastically

" Hmmm! You people make me crazy!" Joe muttered, walking off

Out in the water, Gomamon sat up at the distinctive sound of the roar of a large beast. Biyomon looked out toward the water and humed, eyes narrowed.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora asked

"Trouble" Biyomon answered

"Oh!" Sora reacted fast

From beneath the sand, a column of water shot up high into the air. The kids shout and run away as the column moved, knocking the telephone booths far into the air with its force.

"What's that?" Tai asked

The telephone booths, mangled and broken, drop onto the beach, where a tornado of sand rose to reveal a huge horned shell rising from the beach.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon exclaimed

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy asked

" Something that gets mad for no reason!" Tentomon answered

" Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day! And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?" Joe complained

From the shell emerged two great legs and a head with an angry expression.

"Everybody, up here!" Joe called

Joe climbed up the cliff face by the beach, but Shellmon blew a jet of water from the top of his head, knocking Joe back to the ground.

" Joe!" Gomamon yelled

Shellmon shot a blast of water at Gomamon as well. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon and Tentomon face the attacking digimon.

" Digimon, attack!" Agumon commanded

" Agumon, you show him!" Tai cheered

" Pepper Breath!"

" Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

Agumon's fireball hit Shellmon in the face, and he reared back, but the other digimon's attacks fizzled out and didn't even reach the larger digimon.

" What's happening to them?" Izzy asked

"They look like they've lost their powers." Matt said

Shellmon aimed a blast of water that blew the smaller digimon back.

"Agumon!" Tai yelled

"Boom Bubble!"

" Poison Ivy!"

Despite their efforts, both of their attacks failed as well. Shellmon slapped Patamon from the air, and knocked Palmon away with a swipe of his head. Agumon stepped up and blew another fireball that again hit Shellmon square in the face.

" Go get him, Agumon!" Tai cheered again

Sakura and Floramon came running out of the jungle, Sakura's bag looked full, and not only with her sketching stuff but with fruit she found whilst Floramon and herself were climbing trees

"Go help Agumon, Floramon!" Sakura commanded as she skidded down the cliff side and ran over to Tai

"Rain of Pollen"

Floramon made pollen fly all over Shellmon, confusing him for a little while

"Why is it only Agumon and Floramon?" Izzy asked

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon answered

"Gabumon!" Matt yelled

"I don't have any strength..." Gabumon said

"That's it! Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat." Sora stated

"Now I see. And Floramon must've had something to eat whilst she was with Sakura" Izzy said

"Then the other digimon don't have enough strength left to fight." Matt added

"Agumon! Looks like it's just you and me now!" Tai exclaimed

"You and me too, Floramon!" Sakura yelled

"Then give me us diversion!" Agumon said

"Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!" Tai and Sakura both yell, waving their arms about and running in a different direction

" No, don't!"

As Shellmon watched Tai and Sakura, Agumon hit him again from the side and Floramon confused him again with her pollen. Tai picked up a long pole, broken off of one of the telephone booths.

" This'll work!" Tai smiled

"Get him Tai" Sakura yelled

Floramon ran in her direction but both were wafted into the sea water by Shellmon

"Gomamon! Go get those two" Joe commanded

Gomamon nodded and ran straight passed Shellmon, jumping into the water

Tai jabbed the stick into Shellmon's shell, but was lifted into the air in one of the long vines growing from Shellmon's head.

"Hold on, Tai!" Agumon yelled

Shellmon stepped on Agumon, holding him immobile beneath his foot, and aimed a blast of water at the other kids and digimon. Gomamon, Floramon and Sakura all popped their heads out of the water but didn't get out as they were worried about being in Tai's or Agumon's position. Floramon attempted to confuse Shellmon again but the pollen was wet and didn't float.

" Watch out! He's gonna get everyone, and there's nothing I can do!" Tai exclaimed

Tai yelled in pain as Shellmon crushed him in his vine.

"Tai, no!" Agumon yelled

" Digivolve!"

A bright light glowed from beneath Shellmon's foot, Tai and the others watch, surprised.

"What's going on?" Tai asked

" Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"

Shellmon threw Tai out of the way as the tiny digimon suddenly grew into a giant tiger-striped tyrannosaur.

" Whoa! He did it again! Now he's Greymon!" Tai cheered

Shellmon charged his new opponent, and Greymon grappled with him.

" Now you're getting him. Go, Greymon!" Tai exclaimed

Shellmon fired a stream of water at Greymon, who countered it with a stream of fire. Shellmon relented first, and Greymon took advantage of the pause by using the horn on his snout as a scoop, throwing the other digimon out over the sea.

"Digi-Nova Blast!"

The huge ball of fire propeled Shellmon so far out to sea that when he landed the splash looked tiny from the shore. Greymon shrunk down back to Agumon. And the three ocean spectators climbed out of the water getting a bit of help from their digital and human friends

"You okay?" Matt asked Sakura

"I think so, other than being wet and cold, I'm fine" Sakura answered

"How 'bout you two?" Tentomon asked Gomamon and Floramon

The two nodded "fine"

" What! Agumon! Oh, are you alright? You poor little guy. Agumon!" Tai yelled

"Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked

Tai laughed, relieved. Later, Joe was kneeling on the beach next to a demolished payphone, talking into the receiver.

" Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operator? Operator!" He screamed

"There's really no reason to stay here now." Tai said

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt asked

The digimon, along with Sora, Mimi and T.K. were circled around a spread of food which was being gulped down quickly. Sora smiled.

"You want some more, just say so." Sora grinned

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides he wants to come back for round two." Izzy said

"Good idea." Matt agreed

"In that case, we should go right back to the forest. Because if anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go!" Joe said

"Joe, I said this before. We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. And getting back there's a really big job." Sora stated

"And we could run into Kuwagamon!" Mimi exclaimed

"Besides, Floramon and I were in there for a while and we didn't see anybody did we" Sakura said, turning to Floramon who just shook her head

"Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people." Izzy said

"That makes sense?" Joe asked

"It certainly does." Sora answered

" Hmmm." Joe mumbled

"Then let's all get going!" Tai decided

"Anywhere you want to go, I'll go, Tai. You just pick the direction." Agumon said

"Then let's get outta this place!"

"And let the monsters beware!" Matt smiled

"Cause we will get em'" Sakura added, smiling and fist bumping the air

"Mmm hmmm. Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan." Joe said

"Okay, here we go!" Tai said happily

"Digimon!" All the Digimon cheered

The group laughed, and they all headed off, ready for whatever adventure the digital world would throw at them next.


	3. Garurumon

"So there we were, falling like crazy! That's when Gomamon tells all the fish in the river to swim close together, and make a boat for us. Later, we find a beach with a whole bunch of these phone booths. We tried calling home, but none of them seemed to work. Next, we got totally thrashed on by Shellmon! He sprayed seawater like a firehose! My bud, Agumon, got stepped on. That made him mad! He digivolved into Greymon and gave Shellmon a ride he won't forget, then he turned back into Agumon. Dudes, this place is wild!"

The group was standing on a cliff, overlooking the sea. Tai was standing at the edge, thinking.

"We've almost searched the whole island, and we still haven't found any people. Just some monsters with attitude. But they couldn't beat our digimon friends who could turn into these awesome fighters! Like when Agumon digivolved into Greymon and kicked Shellmon to the curb. He was so cool!"

"Yo, Agumon!" Tai called

"What's up, Tai?" Agumon asked

"I like it when you're Greymon. No offense, but why don't you just stay that way?" Tai asked

" I can't." Agumon answered

" Hm." Tai hummed

"But even superheros need a rest." Agumon smiled

"Huh. Eee-yaa!"

Tai lost his footing and teetered on the edge. Agumon reached out and an snagged his shirt with a claw, pulling him back. The others laughed, then they all turned with a gasp as something roared behind them. They turned to see a large grey monster crash through a wall of rock.

"Who's that digimon?" Izzy asked

"It's a Monochromon. But don't worry about him - he's a laid back digimon. Although, it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry." Tentomon answered

"Then he must be starving, cause he looks really mad!" Tai exclaimed

"And I think he wants to eat us!" Mimi cried

"I highly doubt that, Mimi" Sakura said

Another loud roar came from behind them, and the group turned to see another Monochromon coming toward them.

"There're two of them! We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Matt said

The kids ran behind a nearby boulder, and the two Monochromon clash, locking horns and smashing rocks.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai said

"They're fighting over territory." Tentomon and Floramon explained in unison

"They can just have it then!" Palmon exclaimed

Palmon turned and ran, followed by Mimi and the others.

" Hey! Don't leave without me!" Mimi called

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!" Tai said

The Monochromon continued fighting brutally with each other as the group ran for safety. T.K. tripped and cried out as he fell to the ground, but was helped up by Matt.

"T.K., come on!" Matt said

"Better hurry up you guys!" Tai yelled

"Kay, we're coming!" T.K. waved

Sakura muttered something under her breath and sighed in annoyance, that didn't go unnoticed by Matt

Locked in battle, the Monochromon tumbled off the edge of the cliff and splashed into the sea.

"Aww, poor little guys" Sakura said, seeing the two Digimon tumble off the cliff

"Little?!" Matt exclaimed making Sakura giggle

Later on, the kids and their digimon were walking through a forest with road signs posted at odd angles throughout the underbrush.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall. And as you can see, we're nowhere near one!" Mimi whined

"Mimi, stop whining." Tai groaned

"No, my feet hurt!"

"Maybe if you'd take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better, Mimi. It's much more practical, I think." Agumon said

"I'm not walking and dirtying my bare feet!"

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet! Especially between my toes." Palmon smiled

" Gross!"

"It appears that we may be losing our light source." Izzy stated

"What a weird sunset." Sora said

"This whole island is weird. And who knows what will come out at night."

"Wait, I detect water! Stay here while I check it out." Tentomon said happily

Tentomon flew up into a tree to get a better view.

"Yes, as usual, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh, clean water, and a variety of tasty fish. It's a perfect campsite!"

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet." Mimi said

"Yay, we get to swim!" Gomamon laughed

Gomamon ran toward the shore, but crashed to the ground as Joe grabbed his tail with both hands.

"Gomamon! You'd better wait and make sure it's safe first!" Joe warned

"That's why I think we should keep walking, and stop all the complaining." Matt said

"Everybody's hungry. We have to find some food!" Tai said

"That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot." Joe agreed

The group gathered into a circle by the shore.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight." Biyomon stated

"Yeah, I love camping outside." Sora smiled

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Mimi whined

"Mimi, do you see a hotel here?" Tai asked rhetorically

Mimi gasped and the others turned to see a trolley car sat on the beach, headlights flaring.

"What's that?" Tai asked

"It looks like a trolley car." T.K. answered

"That's odd. The lights just came on." Izzy said

"Well, maybe there are some real people in there." Sora thought

"What's with all this technology in this world anyway?" Sakura asked

"Let's check it out!" Tai exclaimed

The group ran toward the vehicle, excluding Matt and Sakura.

"Sakura, can talk to you for a minute" Matt said annoyed

"What?" Sakura asked

"What's your problem with T.K.?"

"What makes you think I have one?"

"All the muttering whenever he does something wrong"

Sakura sighed, annoyed "he slows us down, Matt!"

"Well we can't just leave him alone, he's to young!"

"That doesn't change anything"

"Don't you know what its like to have a younger brother or sister to take care of?!"

Sakura groaned, then sighed "I was going to okay?! So I'm not exactly a happy bunny when it comes to younger siblings or younger children in general! You happy?"

Matt raised an eyebrow "going to?"

Sakura went to the shore and sat down, Matt sat next to her

"Two months ago, my mom was due to have a baby. It was gonna be a boy and I was really excited but..." Sakura sighed "my mom never went to get checkups to make sure she and the kid were alright, she was really stubborn. It was only when my mom was gonna have the baby that they found something wrong with the both of them. But it was too late, my mom died minutes after they found out making my soon-to-be brother die with her"

Matt frowned "I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"Its fine, I'm not one for the sappy stuff anyway" Sakura laughed sadly

"So its just you and your dad now?"

"Yeah. He took a few days off work but he's still a nervous wreck. I do most of the chores around my house and I even cook dinner, my dad sent me to summer camp so I could get a break from doing all the house work on top of school and homework."

"What was his name going to be?"

"Huh?"

"Your brother, what was his name gonna be?"

Sakura smiled "Tori"

"I'll tell you what" Matt started

Sakura looked over confused

"You can act as T.K.'s big sister whilst I deal with everything else like helping Tai find food or helping Sora find shelter, I won't be able to look after T.K. all the time, so why don't you"

"But I don't know the first thing about being an older sister" Sakura said

"It'll come to you, just be yourself, T.K.'ll love ya'" Matt smiled

"Fine, I'm not gonna win this debate anyway" Sakura laughed

"Course you're not, I'm very persistent"

The two got up and went to join the others by the trolley car

"Maybe it can take us back home... In air-conditioned comfort!" Mimi beamed

"Mimi, wait up!" Tai yelled

They reached the trolley and went inside, but there was nobody there.

"Bummer, it's empty!" Tai said

"Totally empty." Sora agreed

"No trolley car's this clean." Izzy said

"It looks like my cousins got in here" Sakura said, agreeing with Izzy

"Oh goodie, these cushions are comfy!" Mimi cheered

"Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here." Tai warned

"Yeah, like this suddenly moving all by itself." Joe agreed

" Possibly, but then again, maybe that's how we're going to get home." Tai said

" So we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora smiled

" Ohhh, can we eat now?" Tentomon asked

"That's right, I forgot." Tai said

Later, Gomamon popped above the surface of the lake and swam toward Izzy and T.K., sitting on the shore. Izzy was holding a makeshift fishing pole.

"Gomamon, stop playing in the water! I can't catch any fish if you keep on warning them away!" Izzy complained

"Yum yum. You can't get too many berries down the hatch." Tentomon said happily

"Hey T.K. I wanna show you something" Sakura called over, waving

Matt stood on the shore line watching what was going to happen

"What is it, Sakura?" T.K. asked, running to her

"Well, everybody's getting food but they forgot about water or juice. Do you want some juice T.K.?"

T.K. nodded "I'd love some, but how are you gonna make it?"

Sakura pulled out her water bottle and a mango she found with Floramon, she handed T.K. the bottle and opened the lid

"Okay, here we go" Floramon smiled

Two of the petals on Floramon's head opened up and she dropped the mango inside, she then did a little dance that made T.K. laugh and then she poured the newly made mango juice into the bottle T.K. was holding. Sakura sealed the lid and flicked up the plastic straw that was connected to the bottle

"Try it" she smiled

T.K. took a sip of the juice and smiled

"This is delicious"

"And you can keep it" Sakura smiled

"if you ever want anymore just ask" Floramon said

The three just continued talking after that, until T.K. went back over to help Izzy, leaving Sakura and Floramon to make some more drinks for everyone else

Matt smiled, seeing his little brother happy, he walked over to Sora and Tai.

After T.K. was gone, Sakura sat down and started carving cups and a tray from bark as Floramon was dancing around, making more mango juice.

Sitting on top of Agumon's head, Patamon took a deep breath and fired a Boom Bubble at a bunch of bananas, knocking them off the tree and onto Gabumon's head, where they were speared by his horn. Gabumon groaned and held his head. Biyomon laughed.

"Oh boy, you'd better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon." Biyomon laughed

Biyomon flew off to pull a fruit from a tree.

Meanwhile, Mimi was looking at mushrooms with Palmon.

"Those are bad mushrooms, you shouldn't pick them! They'll make you sick!" Palmon warned

"I'd be a big mess without you, Palmon, you're the best!" Mimi complimented

"Ahh, stop!" Palmon blushed

Sora, Tai and Matt were standing around a small circle of rocks and kindling, but with no fire.

"We're all set to cook dinner. Now all we need is the grub!" Matt said

"Great, but how are we supposed to light the fire?" Sora asked

"Like this!" Agumon answered

Agumon blew a ball of flame which brought the campfire to life.

"Wow, Agumon, you're the man!" Tai exclaimed happily

"Awww..." Agumon blushed

Izzy and T.K. ran by, carrying fish on branches.

"Hey, lookit!" T.K. laughed

"We caught a bunch of fish!" Izzy smiled

"Awesome, Izzy, let's eat 'em!" Tai cheered

"Thanks, squirt." Matt smiled

Matt took a fish on a stick from his little brother and walked to the fire, where Tai was gingerly holding a fish by its tail above the flames.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave." Tai complained

"Me too, because you're about to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick?" Matt suggested

"How did you come up with that, Matt?" Tai asked

"Because I'm the man!" Matt answered

Sakura walked over to the group with Floramon following. The wooden tray she made was full of the cups, and the cups were full of the mango juice Floramon made

"Mango juice anyone" she smiled, holding the tray like a waitress

"Its really good" T.K. complemented as he got a refill in Sakura's bottle from Floramon

Sakura smiled at T.K. and she walked around the group of kids and digimon, handing out the cups.

Later, the group was enjoying their dinner of fish and fruit with the mango juice Floramon and Sakura made

"This is surprisingly good!" Tentomon said, complementing both the food and drink

"Delicious!" Izzy smiled

"Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish sticks." T.K. said

"I won't tell." Matt said

"I never eat with my fingers."

"T.K., it's alright!" Matt insisted

"Yeah, you're hanging with the big boys now." Tai smiled

"Kay." T.K. said

Sakura giggled and had Floramon refill T.K.'s bottle

As T.K. continued eating and and sipping on his juice, Tai walked over to where Sora was collecting water by the shore.

"Hey Sora." Tai greeted

"What?" Sora asked

"Matt doesn't treat T.K. like a brother, only like he's a bother. Is it just me, or have you noticed that too? I mean Sakura seems to be acting more like a sister even though she's not related to him at all" Tai said

"Yeah." Sora agreed

"I wonder."

"Matt's still learning to be a big brother and I guess he's getting Sakura to help"

"Maybe."

Joe walked up to the two with a thoughtful hum.

"Hey Joe, what 'cha looking at?" Sora asked

"I'm trying to figure out which direction we've been going, but the stars seem to be all mixed up. I haven't been able to find the north star anywhere." Joe answered

"I know. I don't recognize any of these constellations." Sora agreed

"You're forgetting your astronomy. If you can't see the north star, then it must be on the other side of the world." Tai said

"Do you think we could be in the southern hemisphere?" Sora asked

"Yes, I guess it's possible. That is, if we're still on Earth." Joe said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tai asked

Sitting nearby, Patamon yawned and curled up beside T.K.

"Look, Patamon's tired." T.K. said

Floramon yawned and rubbed her eyes, leaning against Sakura

"Floramon's tired too" Sakura said, sitting next to T.K.

Palmon and Gomamon were sleeping a few steps away as well. Tai yawned.

"I'm getting really tired myself." Tai agreed

"Wait a second, I think we should take turns standing guard." Izzy said

"Alright. Who wants to go first?" Joe asked

"How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour." Tai suggests

"Not T.K." Matt said

"Aww, come on, me too, Matt." T.K. insisted

"No, you're too young and you need your rest!" Matt said

"Its okay T.K., you and Patamon can sleep by me and Floramon" Sakura smiled

T.K. smiled back and nodded "Kay"

"I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi complained

"Hey Gabumon! Watch it, Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur! So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off!" Tai joked

"Stop, Tai! That's not funny!" Gabumon said

Tai pulled on Gabumon's fur coat, and Gabumon ran away. Matt pushed Tai backward.

"Quit it!" Matt yelled

"Ooh! What are you bugging about?" Tai asked

"Gabumon told you to stop! So knock it off!" Matt argued

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" Tai yelled

Tai and Matt grabbed each other's shirts, looking as if they were about to fight.

"You guys, stop fighting!" T.K. and Sakura yelled

The two boys huffed and turned their backs to each other, arms crossed.

"You'd both make great guards. Who goes first?" Joe asked, trying to lighten the mood

"I will!" Tai said

"I'm next!" Matt said

"How about if Izzy takes over after that, and then I finish up the night? I propose that the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut-eye." Joe decided

Back at the bus, the kids were sitting up on the trolley's seats, while their digimon were settled on the floor.

"I can't sleep with all of you here!" Mimi complained

"Quit complaining. So it's not perfect. Just be glad we have a place to sleep." Sora said

"That's right, Mimi." Izzy agreed

"Goodnight." Joe said

"Don't let the Monochromon bite." T.K. said

"Thanks for reminding me, T.K." Sora thanked sarcastically

"My feet still hurt." Mimi whined

"Why is there a trolley here? Maybe it's the aliens. Maybe they knew we needed it." Izzy said

"I hope I don't get any monster cooties." Joe said

"Gabumon?" Matt said

"Yeah?" Gabumon asked

"Go over and lay down with my brother."

"Why, Matt?"

"Because your fur's making me sweat. Now, go!"

"Because you want me to keep T.K. warm."

"Hey, I didn't say that!"

"You just don't want to admit it."

"Whatever."

Gabumon curled up beside T.K., putting a furry arm across him. T.K. opened his eyes and saw Gabumon.

"Thanks, Matt" T.K smiled

"Aww, you care" Sakura said, she was sat across from Matt but next to Floramon who was next to Gabumon

Floramon sent glowing fireflies over to Matt and both Sakura and her smiled

Matt, startled, turned away, blushing. Meanwhile, Tai and Agumon were sitting by the fire outside, keeping watch. Tai yawned.

"Tai, you don't want to fall asleep on your first night watch!" Agumon exclaimed

"My eyes won't stay open. I'm going to the lake and splash some water on my face." Tai said

As Tai was splashing his face, he heard something else on the shore. He turned and saw Matt looking out over the water.

"Huh? Who's there? Oh, Matt. Don't you think I can handle this?" Tai asked

"I... couldn't sleep." Matt answered

"Oh? And why not?" Tai asked

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get so mad. It's just being here, and having to watch T.K..." Matt answered

"Do you guys even live in the same house?" Tai asked

"Not anymore. We're half brothers and we don't get to see each other much." Matt explained

"Well, that explains a lot." Tai said

Matt sighed in frustration and took off running down the shore. Tai walked back to Agumon.

"Matt's a little strange." Tai told Agumon

Tai and Agumon heard a strange sound and turned to see Matt sitting on the ground a little way off playing the blues on a harmonica. Gabumon went up to Matt.

"What a wonderful sound!" Gabumon complemented

"Maybe to a Saint Bernard with a horn on its forehead." Tai said

The tune carried across the beach to Tai and Agumon, and to the trolley car where T.K. heard it and smiled in his sleep and Sakura hearing it and smiling as she stared out of the trolley's window, Floramon leaning against her asleep. As Tai was poking the fire with a stick, a burning piece of wood popped and flew up to land a few feet away.

"Watch out for the fire sparks!" Tai warned

A flaming piece of stick landed on a flat red area of the beach, which then moved and caused the ground to shake, knocking Tai and Agumon onto the ground.

"Hey!" Tai yelped

A wave began to form in the sea, and from the wave emerged the huge yellow head of a green sea monster.

The sea monster towered over the beach, growling at Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon.

The group inside the trolley car heard it and cowered in fear.

"What's that horrible sound?" Sora asked

"It's an earthquake!" Mimi yelled

"The trolley's starting to move! And I don't think it's taking us home!" Joe said

"It's taking us toward that sea dragon!" Izzy warned

"Oh no! Seadramon!" Tentomon yelled

The group scrambled out of the trolley car.

"We're gonna get eaten for sure!" Mimi cried

Seadramon raced through the water, taking the land with it. Matt and Gabumon watched as Tai, Agumon, the others and the trolley were pulled along behind Seadramon.

Sakura and Floramon shakily ran over to Tai

"What is that thing doing?!" Sakura exclaimed

"The land's moving!" Matt yelled

"Hold tight, we're going for a ride!" Agumon said

" It's like we're on a monster longboard!" Tai said

"He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he realizes we're here." Izzy stated

"Perhaps not. He's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe." Tentomon said

"Don't be too sure." Agumon warned

"You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here!" Tentomon and Sakura screamed at them

"What? I didn't do anything!" Tai and Agumon screamed back

Seadramon pulled his tail - the red patch of ground that the burning stick landed on - away from the land.

"I guess he does know we're here!" Izzy yelled

"Ah! That big red thing was his tail!" Tai realised

"It wasn't my fault!" Tentomon defended

Seadramon whipped his tail at the moving island, knocking Tai, Agumon, Izzy, Tentomon, off their feet again.

"He's coming back and he's not happy!" Tai warned

The giant sea digimon swam benath the island and knocked it with his head, making it shoot toward the shore.

"We're gonna crash into the shore!" Joe exclaimed

"This is really gonna mess up my hair!" Mimi cried

"Oh who cares about your hair!?" Sakura screamed, she held onto T.K. to make sure he didn't fall

"T.K.!" Matt yelled

Matt dived into the water, swimming for the runaway island. Gabumon followed.

"Matt, I'm just letting you know, my fur's gonna get wet, and I'm going to stink!" Gabumon warned

Suddenly, the land stopped in the middle of the water.

"Great, he left us right in the middle of the lake." Tai complained

"I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back..." Izzy suggested

"And I don't think we can negotiate with a lock ness monster!" Sakura yelled

"I guess not..." Izzy said

"Get ready, he's attacking!" Tai warned

"Come on you guys, let's send him back to the fishies!" Agumon cheered

"No problem!" Gabumon said

"Spiral twister!"

Patamon let out a Boom Bubble, but neither attck had much effect.

"Poison Ivy!"

Palmon's ivy vines didn't reach all the way to the sea monster's towering head. Tentomon flew up to get a better spot for attack.

"Super shocker!"

"Pepper breath!"

"Rain of Pollen!"

Seadramon roared in anger, but didn't seem affected by any of the digimon's attacks.

"Agumon, digivolve!" Tai yelled

"I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time, Tai." Agumon said

"You have to!"

"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight."

"But if you can't help us, how are we gonna stop Seadramon?"

"T.K.! Over here!" Matt called

"Matt!" T.K. yelled

Gomamon and Sakura followed T.K. to the edge of the shore, where they saw Matt swimming toward them, followed by Gabumon.

"Matt, be careful! Or the monster will get y- ahh!"

A sudden shake of the island sent T.K. into the water, and Gomamon dived in after him.

"T.K.!" Matt and Sakura screamed

T.K. popped out of the water in front of his brother, perched safely on Gomamon's head.

"Gomamon, go!" Joe commanded

"Hurry up, Matt!" Tai yelled

"Get out fast, it's Seadramon! He's back!" Tentomon warned

"Gomamon, you can do it!" Matt cheered

"Right!" Gomamon nodded

Gomamon swam swiftly back to the shore and T.K. ran over to Sakura, while Matt swam in the other direction, away from the island, waving his arms to Seadramon.

"You okay T.K.?" Sakura asked

T.K. nodded "mmhm"

"Be careful Matt!" The pair yelled

"Hey! Over here, you overgrown water lizard!" Matt taunted

Seadramon turned to Matt with a growl.

"Blue blaster!"

Seadramon was hit, but as before, seemed to barely feel the attack. With a flick of his tail, he flipped Gabumon out of the water and sent him flying through the air.

"I hate this!" Gabumon complained

Matt was suddenly pulled under the water by Seadramon. Gabumon pulled himself weakly onto the island where the others were watching.

"It's all my fault. Matt was only trying to save me, I'll never forgive myself!" T.K. cried

"T.K. its okay, your brother would never let something like this stop him from protecting you. Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault" Sakura said, getting down to eye level

"Oh no!" Tai yelled

The others watched as Matt was lifted into the air, Seadramon's tail wrapped around his body in a crushing grip.

"This is not good! Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey, he won't let go!" Tentomon

"Matt, hang on! Patamon, please help him! Hit him with a Bubble Boom!" T.K. commanded

"Seadramon's way too big, I just don't have enough power now. Gabumon, you're stronger, how about you?" Patamon asked

"You're right. Matt is in trouble, and I must help!" Gabumon said

"Gabumon!" Matt yelled

"Don't give up! I'll find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do!" T.K. said

Sakura kept a firm grip on T.K.'s shoulders. Floramon standing in a defensive position, protecting the two

"Matt! Hold on! I don't understand any of this, but I have to save Matt. What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him? Matt!" Gabumon yelled

"Gabumon!" Matt screamed

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!"

Garurumon, the huge white wolf, leaped with a snarl at Seadramon, and with one slash, freed Matt from Seadramon's grip. Matt fell into the water and swam for the island, as Garurumon fought Seadramon with tooth and claw. He latched onto Seadramon with his powerful jaws, but Seadramon flicked him off with a whip of his tail, and then pushed him beneath the water.

"Are you alright, Matt?" T.K. asked

"Yeah, but where's Gabumon?" Matt answered

"I think that's Gabumon..." Sakura said, pointing to Garurumon

Garurumon rose from the water, followed by Seadramon. Garurumon whipped his tail at the sea monster and hit him in the face, causing the larger digimon to rear back in pain.

"Garurmon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo." Tentomon explained

"That's astonishing. Then he must be invincible." Izzy said

"Well, that's what I've heard, anyway. We'll soon find out."

"I hope you're not exaggerating, Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales again." Tai said

"He could be." Agumon said

"But I heard about it!" Tentomon defended

Seadramon fired a blast of freezing air at Garurumon. The water in the lake froze and Garurumon was covered in ice.

"Seadramon's using his lethal Ice Blast!" Tentomon exclaimed

"Howling Blaster!"

Garurumon's blue attack hit Seadramon in the head, and he fell backward into the lake, defeated. The kids on the shore cheered, and Garurumon changed back into Gabumon. Gabumon climbed back on to the island.

"Gabumon!" Matt said happily

"Flying's sure a good way to keep my fur dry." Gabumon joked

"You digivolved into Garurumon just in time!"

"Aw, Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother!" T.K. smiled

"Any time, little friend." Gabumon smiled back

"Matt, you were so awesome against that monster!"

"You think so?" Matt asked

"You know, you were the man!" Gabumon cheered

"And you're the wolf-man!"

"You're both the man!" Sakura and Floramon giggled

The kids and digimon laughed happily.

"Thanks for looking after T.K." Matt said to Sakura

"No problem, but you did a really good job of protecting him" Sakura smiled

"Okay, very funny, but how are we supposed to get back?" Joe asked

"Just watch!"

Gomamon dived into the water, and when he surfaced, a school of fish were surrounding him.

"Fish power!" Gomamon cheered

The obliging fish pushed the island back to the main shoreline.

"Gabumon? May I use you for a pillow? I promise I won't take your fur." Mimi said

"Actually, there seems to be a pattern here. This time, only Gabumon could digivolve." Izzy stated

"Yeah, Izzy's right. Agumon was the only one who could do it before." Sora agreed

Tai hummed thoughtfully, remembering the incident in which Agumon digivolved into Greymon. Shellmon had Tai wrapped in a painful grip.

**Flashback**

"Hang on!" Agumon yelled

"Can't breathe!" Tai gasped

"Greymon!" Agumon said

"Get me outta here!" Tai screamed

Tai's digivice glowed, and Agumon digivolved into Greymon and defeated Shellmon.

**End of Flashback**

"You're right. It's all beginning to make sense. Agumon digvolved when I was in danger." Tai remembered

"That has to be the answer. Our digimon digivolves when we're in trouble." Izzy said

"So we have to be in a near death situation for our Digimon to digivolve? Talk about harsh" Sakura said

"Wow, that must be it!" Sora agreed

Mimi, snoring lightly, fell back against Sora.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sora groaned

"Is it time to go to the mall?" Mimi asked

"We've been here one day, and I think she's put some muscle on her."

"Yeah, maybe if she puts in some effort, she'll become a hard-bodied machine like I am." Agumon agreed

"I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings." Biyomon said

"You must be kidding..." Mimi mumbled

Tai watched as Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Sora fell asleep, along with their digimon. He yawned, then turned as he heard Matt's harmonica again. He walked over, seeing T.K., Patamon and Gabumon leaning against Matt, all nodding off.

"Ahh, big bro, you're the best." T.K. said

Tai smiled as T.K. fell asleep, leaning on his brother, the sound of Matt's harmonica filled the air, as Matt was playing he looked over seeing Sakura asleep Floramon leaning against her. Sakura was leaning against a rock across from the four, her sketch book open on a detailed, perfectly shaded drawing of the two brothers and their digimon asleep with Matt playing his harmonica

Matt smiled "told you you'd be good at being a sister"

Another day was put to rest.


	4. Biyomon Gets Fire Power

"I guess it's my turn to fill you guys in. First we have a close call with these twin metal dinosaur-looking creatures, then when we were about to crash for the night, wouldn't you know it? We're camped out right on top of a big, wicked serpent thing that goes by the name of Seadramon. That's when things got intense. I got snatched up and Gabumon digivolved into a huge blue wolf called Garurumon. Lucky for me, Seadramon was no match. Whenever we're in danger, our digimons get bigger and help us. Now that's cool."

The group was again walking through the forest with road signs posted between the trees, when something large passed over their heads, making a loud noise.

"Wha- hey!" Sora exclaimed

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Tai asked

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft." Matt said

"What's an aircraft?" Floramon asked Sakura

Sakura laughed "I'll tell ya later"

"It looked like a big flying gear." Sora said

"Admit it, my alien theory is becoming more plausible." Izzy stated

"Yeah, they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked!" Joe exclaimed

"Or maybe that sign's just crooked." Tai said

"This is so confusing!" Sakura whisper-yelled

T.K. slipped while climbing up the small hill where the bigger kids were, but is helped up by Tai.

"T.K.!" Sora exclaimed

"Whoa! That was scary!" T.K. said

"Watch it! That could've been a snake, or worse!" Tai warned

"Oh boy, I'm sorry. Hey Biyomon, are there really snakes here?" T.K. asked

"No, just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant digimon." Biyomon answered

"Lovely, that's so reassuring" Sakura said sarcastically

"I know" Biyomon smiled, not catching the sarcasm

"Don't you worry, T.K., I'll take care of them!" Patamon smiled

T.K. laughed and hugged Patamon.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's get going." Sora said

"Nothing's settled, and where would we go? We don't even know where we are!" Matt yelled

"You're in the digiworld!" Floramon smiled

"I know that"

Sakura giggled watching her Digimon and Matt

"This is silly, I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here." Tai said

"Hey wait a minute, is he saying that digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" Biyomon asked, offended

"Not at all. But I think Tai is right. We need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember, we're in this together." Sora answered

"Together sounds good!" Biyomon smiled

"We can do it! This'll take teamwork. And I'm sure we'll figure out exactly where we are and how to get back. There's no point in splitting up because then, once somebody did figure it out, we-" Sora started but was interrupted by Biyomon

"Hey, Sora? Open your eyes." She said

Sora opened her eyes to see that the rest of the group had moved on without them. The two ran to catch up.

"Well thanks a lot for waiting!" Sora shouted

"Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures, please!" Matt joked

"We're lost, and these guys are making jokes." Sora frowned

"It lightens the mood" Sakura said, walking back to talk to Sora

"Hey wait up, my shoelace is broken!" Joe called

"You need new shoes. Oooh, new shoes!" Mimi gushed at the thought of new shoes

The group emerged from the forest into a clearing, on which stand several tall telephone poles.

"Look! Telephone poles. I say we follow them and see where they lead!" Matt said

"They'll just lead to trouble." Joe thought

"You think everything leads to trouble" Floramon said

As they walk through the clearing, a big black gear flew through the blue sky.

"Look, the alien saucer again!" Izzy cried

"And it's headed for a close encounter!" Matt exclaimed

The gear crashed into a grass-covered hilltop in the distance. Izzy wiped sweat from his forehead and sighed.

"Boy, it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks." T.K. said

"Well, T.K., maybe you should put your shoes back on." Matt suggested

"Oh, this hot desert air is destroying my complexion. How much further is it?" Mimi asked

"Is that all you're worried about, Mimi? We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike!" Joe panicked

"Hey, does anybody besides me see that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?" Sora asked

"I see that" Sakura answered

"They're right. I wonder if these actually are telephone poles. Maybe they're some odd alien equivalent." Izzy said

"Hey, remember those phone booths? And that streetcar?" Mimi asked

"Yeah, what about 'em?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anybody else remembered."

"That's it! Doomed. The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets!" Joe yelled

"Just remain calm, Joe. We've only been walking for two minutes." Izzy said

"Izzy! Come here, Izzy. I think we'd better find some shade for Joe. And quick." Tentomon exclaimed

"Why does the heat do this to people. These are the times I am grateful that I wear shorts" Sakura said as she carried Floramon, stopping the little flower from burning to much

"You won't believe what happened to my favorite watch!" Mimi said

"Hmm? What?" Joe asked

Mimi held up a compass and laughed.

"The sun melted the numbers right off!"

"Mimi, for somebody who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses. Of course, none of them actually work." Tai said

Mimi's compass teetered, then span rapidly around and around. Izzy lifted a handful of dirt and examined it.

"Oh, this dirt contains small traces of metal which could affect the compass needle." He stated

"Oh well. I'm always late anyway." Mimi shrugged

Sakura mentally face palmed "how does this girl survive in school?!"

"This is one weird world, and I don't like it one little bit!" Sora exclaimec

"I think we should start looking for water, guys. Otherwise, we could dehydrate in all this heat." Izzy stated

"Yeah. But we're doing okay for now, aren't we?" Tai asled

"Heeeeelp! Somebody please find us!" Mimi screamed

Sakura and Floramon covered their ears

"Could she scream any louder?!" Floramon asked

"Probably" Sakura answered

The black gear grinded through the rock it landed in, while a firey face growled.

"I've taken this oil sample, measured the barometric pressure, and analysed the relative humidity." Izzy said

"Wai- how?!" Sakura asked, she was ignored

"And what did you find out?" Sora asked

"It's really, really hot." Izzy answered

"Great! Because we didn't know that already" Sakura said sarcastically

"Hang on, just a little longer. Don't give up now." Tai encouraged

"We're gonna be okay, just keep moving along." Mimi agreed

"My head is baking. If this goes on too much longer, I'm going to look like a wilted salad!" Palmon whined

"Here, you wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do." Mimi said

Mimi took off her big pink hat and placed it on Palmon's head.

"Thank you, Mimi." Palmon smiled

"Pee-yew! What's that yucky smell?" T.K. asked

"Here's a thought. Now you know why they call them sweat socks!" Matt answered

"This beach would be a lot more popular if it just had a couple more things. Like, an ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky lifeguards..." Mimi ranted

"Yeah, cause that would be completely possible" Sakura mumbled, still carrying Floramon

Mimi laughed. Biyomon stopped walking, and the others turned to her.

"Hold it, I have to stop. I just don't think that I can go any faster." She said

"You just have to think positive. Let's all pretend that it's raining." Sora suggestrd

"Yeah, that's a great idea! I simply adore the rain!" Biyomon smiled

"Me too, but it's time for a reality check. This isn't getting any better. It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now!" Matt said

"Mmm hmmm." Joe agreed

"You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that." Tentomon said

"Wait, hold on for just a second, everybody. If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing..." Tai started

He pulled out his pocket telescope and looked into the distance.

"What is it, Tai?" T.K. asked

"Mmm hmmm, it's not a mirage, it's real water!" Tai yelled happily

"Water?" Biyomon asked

"This is fantastic! Now all we need are some lemons, sugar and some big fat ice cubes!" Joe said

"That looks like a village! Maybe we'll find people." Izzy started

"And shade!" Palmon added

"Maybe they'll have hats for sale. Hang on!" Mimi said

"Maybe it has fruit! I can make juice again" Floramon smiled

"Water and food! I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli!" T.K. exclaimed

"What's broccoli? Is that a joke?" Patamon asked

"Great! Let's get outta this desert!" Tai exclaimed

The kids and digimon cheered and headed for the village. The firey face proves to belong to a being made entirely of fire, who was standing, growling happily until the black gear freed itself from the rock it buried iteslf in, and flrw toward him. It buried itself beneath his skin, and the creature groaned in pain. The kids and their digimon had discovered a village, but it was not exactly what they thought they were going to find. The tiny huts were occupied by tiny, but friendly, Yokomon.

Tai: From so far away, everything looks so big." Tai said

Mimi: But they're so cute and tiny!" Mimi added

Biyomon: Okay, question. Who here knows where we can get a drink?" Biyomon asked

A Yokomon: And just what do giant digimon drink?" A Yokomon asked

Sora: Me? I'm no digimon." Sora corrected

Biyomon: My friend Sora is what's called a human being. Yes, we know they look funny. In spite of this, they are all actually very nice." Biyomon explained

Some Yokomon: What's a human being?" Some Yokomon asked

A Yokomon: If you are not digimon, what are you doing here in digi-world?" A different Yokomon asked

Joe: This is great. There is no way we are all going to fit into this place." Joe said

Tai: Relax, Joe. At least the natives here are friendly." Tai reassured

Mimi: Oh, my! I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals!" Mimi exclaimed happily

Matt: There she goes again. Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear? I'm not sure anymore." Matt said

Izzy: Maybe she's an alien spy." Izzy thought

"This place is really nice, and the natives aren't only nice but cute too" Sakura smiled at some Yokomon as Floramon gained some shade

"T.K. is tired and hungry!" Patamon said

"He's not the only one." Joe added

"Biyomon, just when did you digivolve?" A Yokomon asked

"When I met Sora. We share a special bond which is magical." Biyomon answered

"You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?"

"No, it's how the big ones talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Sora. She is a wonderful and kind human being and I've already learned a lot from her."

"We still don't understand how you digivolved. What is it about being around human beings that makes it happen?"

"Sora needed me. I had to protect her."

"She had to protect me?" Sora mumbled

"When she was in danger a power kept flowing through me. I didn't know what it was. I can't describe it, but all of a sudden I realized I'd digivolved." Biyomon finished

"Wait a sec, now I get it. That's why she's always following me around. Hmm. When Tai needed him, Agumon digivolved to Greymon to protect him, and Garurumon did the same for Matt. They digivolve for us. We're lucky kids." Sora concluded

"Sora. We're invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they'd be willing to share their food with all of us." Biyomon smiled

"Oh wow."

All the kids cheered, and Joe raised his fist in the air.

"Let's see hands if you want lemonade!" He yelled happily

"I wonder what Yokomon eat." T.K. sais

"I'll take a cheeseburger, fries and a shake." Tai ordered

"I wonder what they will be serving. Perhaps some bone with meat, lettuce topped with fish, and..." Izzy rambled

'Water, water!" T.K. chorused

"Water?" Izzy asked

"Look everybody, a fresh water fountain! Hurray!"

"Oh, the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi Mountain. It's the best water in the world!" A Yokomon smiled

"Forget the world. Mount Mihirashi water is the best in all the galaxy." Tentomon complemented

"Where's Mount Mihirashi?" T.K. asked

"Up there!" The Yokomon answered

T.K. turned to look where the Yokomon indicated.

"Hey, that's a live volcano!" He exclaimed

"Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs." A Yokomon said

"Is that true Floramon?" Sakura asked her Digimon

Floramon nodded "mmhmm, it's delicious when you get to try it! As fresh as a Floramon" she giggled

On the mountain, the fire creature roared and heated the mountain water. In the Yokomon village, a rumbling sound was heard.

"If I'm not mistaken, that noise precedes an eruption!" Izzy said

The group screamed and jumped back as a column of fire erupted from the village well.

"That's cool, but I still didn't get a drink." T.K. said

"What is happening?" Tai asked

"The water evaporated!" A Yokomon screamed

"That's okay because the lake is always full of water." Another Yokomon reassured

"I'll check it out." Tai said

"Let's all go." Sora suggested

The group ran up to the lake, only to find it empty.

"The water's all gone!" Izzy yelled

"Goodness, where did it go?" Mimi asked

"Somebody pulled the plug!" T.K. said

"Alright, let's not panic." Tai said

Back at the Yokomon village, Tai lowered a bucket into the well. It fell and crashed at the bottom.

"Dry as a bone." Matt stated

"I won't give up." Tai sais

"You're persistent" Sakura said

Tai pulled the rope back up, but found only a singed end where the bucket should've be. Suddenly, another column of flame shot up from the well, and Tai jumped back, hopping from foot to foot.

"Look. Tai's doing a little dance for us! Is that supposed to stop the fire or bring down the rain?" Mimi said

"Hey! Do you remember that flying gear we saw earlier?" Matt asked

"It crashed right into a hillside." Izzy stated

"Great. Of all the hillsides out there, the gear crashes into Mihirashi Mountain." Sora complained

"This world really likes to mess us up doesn't it" Sakura said

"That's the place where the water comes from!" Joe stated

"That's right. The water comes from a lake on the top of Mount Mihirashi. So a gear crashing into the mountain could affect our water supply." A Yokomon agreed

"Mmmm hmmm." Izzy hummed

"We don't dare go up there. The mountain is guarded by a firey digimon called Meramon. He's hideously dangerous!" A Yokomon warned

"I want a closer look at that mountain." Tai said

Tai pulled out his pocket telescope.

"You say this character Meramon is a firey digimon? What does he look like? Nevermind, there he is! He's coming! He's coming our way!"

"He burns up everything he touches! He never comes down off the mountain, though. This is very strange behaviour for him!" A Yokomon exclaimed

"Oooh, I'm burning... too hot!" Meramon screamed

"Meramon is a firey digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That's his nature." Palmon informed

Meramon sobbed in pain.

"This is weird. He's crying!" Tai yelled

"Burning!" Meramon cried

"Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain." Sora said

"What do we do?" Tai asked

"Burning, burning, burning!" Meramon screamed

"Look, he's coming straight toward the village!" Sora shouted

"Hey, everybody. We'd better decide what we're going to do. I've never seen him move so fast. He's already reached the foot of the mountain, and now he's starting to enter the forest!" Biyomon said

"Everybody, freeze! Stay very still." Sora commanded

The group in the village remained motionless as Meramon rushed through the forest toward them.

"You're going to need more than sunscreen to stop me!" Meramon cried

"Don't move a muscle!" Sora commanded again

"This is a terrible idea!" Sakura said, Floramon agreed

"Agh! Burn, burn, burn!" Meramon screamed

"Ah! Unfreeze! And run!" Tai yelled

The group, along with the entire village of Yokomon, ran from the laughing Meramon as fast as possible. They heard all of the Yokomon into the hull of a wrecked ship, lying dead in the desert.

"Come on, keep it moving!" Tai commanded

"All the way to the rear!" Sora added

"Okay, settle down, there's room for all of you! Will you please stop squirming!" Matt yelled

"Don't worry! We'll fit you all in!" Sakura reassured

As Matt and Sakura were working to get all of the Yokomon together on the bow of the ship, Joe came up with more of them.

"Here's the next batch, guys." Joe said

"Easy now, you'll be okay." Tai reassured

"Who's not here?" Sora asked

Sora thought, and remembered her friend Biyomon.

"The Yokos... I'll take care of them!" Biyomon said

"This is bad! Run, come on!" Sora commanded

Sora looked up to the top of the cliff, where Biyomon was herding the Yokomon down the edge to the ship below.

"Everyone keep moving, now. Just follow the one in front of you." She said

"Biyomon, save yourself! Come down while there's still time!" Sora called

"I can't leave here until all my friends are safe, Sora!"

"Alright. I suppose I'll just have to come up there after you, then!"

"Hurry! Sora, you'll never make it!" Tai yelled

"Hey, where is Sora going?" Joe asked

"Sora! Come back!" Matt called

"Be careful, Sora!" Sakura shouted

Sora ran at top speed toward the cliff, where Biyomon had helped the last of the Yokomon down the edge and to the safety of the floor of the canyon.

"Ah, good. They're all safe now." Biyomon sighed

"Watch out!" Sora yelled

A huge, flaming figure appeared on the cliff behind Biyomon.

"Biyomon, he's right behind you!" Sora warned

"Go away, Meramon, leave us alone! We're not bothering you!" Biyomon glared

In reply, with one swipe of his hand, Meramon sent Biymon tumbling down the edge of the cliff.

"Biyo! Biyo, I'm coming, Biyo!" Sora cried

Sora leaped and caught Biyomon just before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked

"Sure. I hope I never do that again. It wasn't very fun." Biyomon answered

Sora laughed and picked Biyomon up in a hug.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me." Biyomon thanked

"Don't mention it. That's what a friend is for." Sora smiled

"You can say that again. My friend."

Meramon roared, and formed a fireball in his hand.

"Uh oh. We're still in great danger, Sora." Biyomon warned

"What?" Sora asked

"You stay here. It's my turn to rescue you now."

With a determined face, Biyomon flew up to Meramon.

"You think you're really hot stuff, well you're in big trouble now. Spiral twister! Ha!" Biyomon yelled

Meramon was pushed back, but took several more of Biyomon's attacks.

"Okay big red, take that! And that! And that!" Biyomon yelled

"Is that the best you have to offer, weakling?" Meramon asked

"We gotta help her out. He's too big to handle!" Tai said

"Yeah." Izzy agreed

"Yeah!"

"Fire ball! Catch!" Meramon yelled

The ball of fire hit Biyomon and she fell from the sky.

Floramon tried to run and help but Sakura stopped her

"Stop it Floramon! He'll burn you to a crisp" she said "attack from here"

"Oh no! She's hit! Biyomon..." Sora cried

"Come on, everyone! We can beat that monster." Tai encouraged

"What we need is teamwork!" Izzy said

"I'm ready. Give me your best shot!" Meramon challenged

Agumon fired a Pepper Breath attack, while Tentomon sent out a Super Shocker, Gabumon aimed a Blue Blaster, and Patamon blew a Boom Bubble at Meramon whilst Floramon sent a Rain of Pollen over. All the attacks hit, but the firey digimon only grew in size.

"We need a fire extinguisher!" Joe yelled

"That made him bigger!" Matt stated

"Yeah." Joe agreed

"Because its not obvious at all!" Sakura yelled sarcastically

"Why do I suffer so?" Meramon asked

"If we knew why he was crying, it might help to stop him." Tai said

"Uh, fire's not affecting him, I guess it's not heartburn." Izzy said

"Maybe this monster just has growing pains." Matt suggested

"Growing pains?" Izzy asked

"Matt, this is not a time to joke!" Joe exclaimed

"Better get ready, here I come!" Meramon shouted

Meramon jumped down from the cliff, to where Tai, Izzy, Sakura and Sora were with Agumon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Floramon and Patamon. Biyomon looked up weakly from where she had fallen.

"Sora? We're all in trouble now. Meramon can not be allowed to win. My friends need my help now." Biyomon said

"Ah!" Izzy screamed

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"

Birdramon, the huge fire bird swooped under Meramon and caught him before he reached the group below. She then threw him back onto the cliff above.

"We'll be safe now. Biyomon digivolved to rescue us." Sora said

"What's wrong Birdramon? Afraid of me? Let's fight! Here, have a ball!" Meramon challenged

The fireball hits Birdramon in the back.

"Don't turn your back!" Sora yelled

Meramon laughed. Birdramon came straight at him, but was hit head on with fireball after fireball.

"Birdramon, move away!" Sora advised

Birdramon backed off, high into the sky above Meramon. Her wings glittered as she gathered her strength for an attack. Meramon's smile faded as several fireballs came at him at once. The force of the hits shrank Meramon down to his normal size, and caused the black gear stuck in his back to fly out and be destroyed.

"It was a gear!" Izzy yelled

"It looks like the one from earlier!" Sakura stated

"What is it?" Patamon asked

"It made him crazy!" Izzy answered, kinda

"Right!" Tao agreed

"I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you'd act a little crazy, too. The poor guy." Matt frowned

"I'd certainly be more than a little grouchy" Floramon said

"Yay! Biyomon did it!" T.K. cheered

Overhead, the huge figure of Birdramon shrank to the smaller Biyomon as Sora watched.

"Wow! Every time I'm in danger, Biyomon comes to my rescue! That's what I call a friend." Sora smiled

"Are you alright? Oh, Sora!" Biyomon asked

"Oh, B! I was so worried about you! You're great. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you."

"I wasn't the least bit afraid. All I could think about was saving you because... Well, you know."

As Sora and Biyomon hugged, Sora smiled.

The sun was setting back at the Yokomon village, where Meramon was sitting with his neighbours.

"Meramon, why did you attack our village?" A Yokomon asked

"I couldn't stop myself." Meramon amswered

"That must have been awful for you. If you couldn't control yourself, who was controlling you?" Another Yokomon asked

"The last thing I remember is being hit by that gear."

"Well, we're just happy to see that you're back to normal. I hope nothing like this ever happens again. You're needed to protect Mount Mihirashi."

Later, as Meramon walked back to his mountain, the Yokomon and the Digi-Destined watched him leave.

"Goodbye, Meramon, may you always stay well. Goodbye! And please try not to burn down our village anymore, okay?" A Yokomon called

"Hey! I just remembered you never got that dinner we promised you. You must be starving!" Biyomon said

"My tummy's ready for some action!" T.K. cheered

The group sat down to bowls of some mysterious Yokomon dish.

"What is this stuff?" Tai asked

"Be polite and just eat it. A gracious guest never insults his host's cooking." Mimi saod

"Hm. I can't tell if it's even been cooked."

"Eat as much as you want. We have more than enough for seconds." Biyomon smiled

"Yeah, well, there's probably a good reason for that." Joe said

"You know, that's exactly what I was afraid you were going to say." Sora added

"It smells better than broccoli. Who knows, might taste better!" T.K. said

"Has anybody noticed? We talk a lot about food." Matt stated

"We're lost kids Matt, what else would we talk about?" Sakura giggled as she sat with Floramon, who was enjoying her meal

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Sora said

"I'm skipping this one too. I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach. Besides, I don't even know what that stuff is, but I'm sure I'm allergic to it!" Joe said

Sora laughed, then looked over at Biyomon.

"And so ends my biggest adventure yet with Biyomon. One thing's for certain. For being so little, she sure has a huge heart!"


	5. Kiwimon the Courageous

"Hey Sora here, well we had just finished crossing what seemed like an uncrossable desert when we found a village made up of thousands of Yokomon under attack by Meramon. He was really mad because he had a weird flying black gear stuck inside of his back. We tried to get all the Yokomon away from the village but there were just too many of them. Biyomon digivolved to Bidramon and was able to drive out the black gear and destroy it. Then Meramon and the village went back to normal we'll just see how long that lasts."

The group were walking through another forest. After visiting the Yokomon village Biyomon felt strong and everyone felt more secure with another digimon able to digivolve.

"Is it just me or does it smell like a storm is coming?" Sakura asked

As if on cue rain poured down on the kids and Digimon, thunder roared and lightning crackled

"I need to get out of this rain" Mimi whined

"Look, over there!" Joe exclaimed, pointing to a cave

The kids and Digimon ran right for it and took shelter inside

"Well this is convenient" Izzy said

"We need to make a fire, set up camp for the night" Matt said

"I'm cold Matt" T.K. said

Matt looked over and saw his brother shivering

"I'll go get some wood" Sakura said, standing up

"I'll help. We might need more than just a handful" Joe said

Sakura nodded "right."

The two walked out into the rain and started looking for branches or small logs on the ground

"We're gonna need either Agumon or Gabumon to dry these off when we get back" Sakura stated as she picked up a soggy log

"I'm sure they both be happy to" Joe said

"Well we should go back now, we're both soaking wet"

Joe nodded in agreement and the two ran back to the cave, with several small twigs and logs

"Are you two okay?" Sora asked

"Well we just spent several minutes in the pouring rain to get logs that are just as soaked as us. Yeah, we're fine" Sakura answered sarcastically

Sora giggled "we better get you two near the fire"

Joe and Sakura placed the logs in a pile, Agumon and Gabumon walked over and set it alight

"You feeling warmer T.K.?" Matt asked

T.K. nodded "much better!"

.

.

.

"So what sort of family does everyone have at home?" Sakura asked curiously

"I live with my mom!" T.K. exclaimed happily

"That leaves me with dad" Matt added

"I live with my mom, dad and little sister Kari!" Tai grinned

"And I have two siblings. My older brother Jim and my little sister Jade" Joe said

"Kari and Jade are best friends and they both got sick when they were supposed to be coming to camp with us. I wouldn't be surprised if they were hanging out right now"

"That's nice. My mom owns a flower shop, so she's probably there at the minute" Sora smiled

"Hey Floramon, wanna go see how far this cave goes?" Sakura asked, turning to her Digimon

"Sure." Floramon nodded

"I wouldn't mind having a look either. What d'you think Tentomon?" Izzy asked

"I think it would be a great idea" Tentomon agreed

"Alright then. Looks like me, Izzy, Floramon and Tentomon are gonna travel further up this cave, you guys stay down here and if the rain stops, find food. I dunno" Sakura shrugged

The four started walking through the cave and disappeared into the darkness

.

.

.

"Floramon, you wouldn't mind using some of those fireflies would you?" Sakura asked

They'd been walking for a while, the surrounding area getting darker by the second

"And hurry up about it, I can bare- wha!" Izzy tripped over something and fell flat on his face

Floramon quickly released hundreds of glowing fireflies

"Are you okay, Izzy?" Tentomon asked

"Yeah, I think I just tripped on a rock" Izzy answered, looking back to see it wasn't exactly a rock he tripped on

"I don't think that's a rock" Floramon squeaked

Sakura pulled Izzy to his feet and the four watched as the 'rock' lost the gravel on top of it. Revealing a creamy white, fabric looking thing

"Who is that?" Sakura asked as the fabric lifted out of the ground to show a ghost like Digimon

"That's a Bakemon! I'm sure he has friends somewhere. Run!" Tentomon exclaimed flying off down the cave

The rest followed as several more 'rocks' rose out of the ground to show they were Bakemon

"How much running are we supposed to do in this world!?" Izzy asked

"More than most of us would like, I'm sure!" Sakura answered

The four came to a more open cave area with a large cliff running through the middle, the drop looked deep and a person probably would be falling for several minutes before coming into contact with more rock.

"They've got us cornered!" Floramon yelled, standing on the edge of the cliff

"Where are you going little flower, we just want to welcome you" said the lead Bakemon

"Sorry to sound rude but, I don't trust flying ghost Digimon that look like they're going to eat us!" Sakura screamed, standing next to both Floramon and Izzy along the cliff edge

"I don't think it's a good idea yelling at them, Sakura" Izzy warned "even if I do agree with you"

Tentomon flew above the Bakemon

"Super Shocker!"

He fired electricity at a few of them, half seemed unfazed but several got quite angry and wafted him away. He hit Izzy, who teetered off the edge

"Izzy!" Sakura yelled, grabbing his ankle and stopping him from falling any further

"Super Shocker!"

"Rain of Pollen!"

Sakura was slipping off the edge of the sheer drop. When she did, she quickly grabbed a rock that was sticking out from the side

"Don't let go, of me or the rock!" Izzy yelled up at her

"Why on earth would I let go?!" She yelled back

"Sakura!" Floramon screamed

"Izzy!" Tentomon exclaimed, panicking

Tentomon flew over and tried to lift the two children out of the hole

"Your too heavy!" He yelled

"Well I'm not letting go of him!" Sakura retorted

Tentomon flew lower and grabbed Izzy's wrist, lifting him up and gently setting him down on solid ground, he was going to fly and get Sakura but a few Bakemon got in his way

"This rock isn't getting any stabler!" Sakura yelled from the hole

"The Bakemon aren't going to let us get to you!" Floramon cried

"I'm hanging on as best I can, but I don't think I'm gonna be here for much longer!"

The rock slowly came loose some more

"Floramon!" Sakura yelled

"Sakura!"

Sakura's digivice suddenly glowed, as did Floramon

"Floramon Digivolve to... Kiwimon!"

"Let's see how you like my Pummel Peck!"

Kiwimon shot tiny chibi Kiwimon heads from her mouth, she destroyed the Bakemon that were blocking Tentomon first, the bug Digimon immediately zooming over to grab Sakura before she fell. Kiwimon then launched more at the Bakemon that were blocking the way back through the cave

"Pummel Peck!"

She finished off the leader of the rouge pack and finally dedigivolved before running over to Sakura and embracing her in a tight hug

"You did it! You digivolved!" Sakura grinned

"Congrats" Izzy smiled

.

.

.

"Sakura and Izzy are back!" T.K. cheered as he saw the two children walk out of the darkness, Digimon close behind

"What took you so long? We got worried" Tai asked

"A little mishap with some Digimon, Floramon saved us though" Sakura smiled

"I digivolved!" Floramon exclaimed happily "I became Kiwimon!"

"Congratulations" Gabumon smiled

"Yeah, now we have another line of defence" Sora said, smiling as well

"So, that ends my best quest with Floramon yet. I'm sure we'll have even more though, I just hope next time I'm not holding Izzy by the ankle nearly falling down a hole. Tjat little flower has the courage as big as a tree"


End file.
